When Worlds Collide
by Lb-chan
Summary: Bulma, a normal teenage girl, is captured by some strange men and locked up in a strange pod heading for the Planet Vegeta. What will happen when Bulma falls in love with one of her captures? B&V fic


*Disclaimer: Ummm…I sadly do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I'm way too broke to own much any way. Well any ways enjoy my lil fic. :Sits back and grabs popcorn and coke: ^-^ 'njoy!  
When Worlds Collide  
  
I hummed sweetly to the tune blaring on the radio as I mixed my breakfast concoction in the frying pan. Mom and Dad had left that weekend for some convention out east and had left me to fin for myself for a while. It was nice to be alone again, even though I would probably kill my self with the bile tasting food that I had been cooking.   
I stopped for a second as a shiver ran down my spine tingling all the way down. In an ere sort of way I felt as if something was wrong…something was just off. I hadn't really gotten myself sick off the food had I? Maybe I was working too hard. Waving it off as lack of sleep or nausea I casually poured the hot veggie soup in to a bowl.   
My soup after making contact with my mouth was very quickly spit into the sink, as the salty taste filled and swished around my taste buds.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have added that much salt… Damn it Bulma can't you do anything right?" I went on scolding and ranting about my poor cooking skills.  
  
The song, which had been playing in the background for several minutes, stopped suddenly being replaced with a panic stained voice. "RUN FOR YOU LIVES THERE HERE! THERE HERE!" The radio crackled and was then replace with a dizzy static.  
  
My god what was that…? I thought etched with that sickening fear once again. What was happening? I stared at the radio waiting for someone to come on and say 'Haha funny! We got you. It was just a joke,' but nothing happened. I stayed that way for several minutes before my hand shakily turned the knob on the radio to the off switch.  
  
I slid to the floor in perplex thought, when I heard the shattering of glass upstairs. "What the hell? What was that? A robber…?" I stopped in mid-sentence thinking about the man on the radio. 'THERE HERE! THERE HERE!' Did he mean some kind of gang of robbers or something?   
  
Loud clunky footsteps pounced on the stairs made me freeze with terror. "Maybe now would be a great time for me to run…" I gasped and pushed myself slowly to my feet as quietly as I could. The back door was a good 10 feet away from me and I could probably make it if I ran. Counting silently to 3 I ran to the door and flew it open. Shouts fallowed me out as I ran along the paved sidewalk and around my house to the garden.   
  
In a hushed squeak she saw them approach. They were hideous, not on the outside, (they were quite handsome in fact) but on the inside you could see the leering coldness dwelling within them.   
  
My bush, which I was hiding behind at the moment, was picking a fine time to poke its long thorns into my skin drawing blood.  
I hissed covering my wounded arm, which was a bad idea because one of those "men" flinched and glared at my bush questionably. Damn it Bulma ya did it again!  
  
He nodded to his partner who instinctively raised his hand, aiming for the bush.   
"Well hell! Damn it this is bad!" I whispered to myself fidgeting with my shirt before deciding to stand up and reveal myself to those beasts. I stood slowly, holding my arm to let up some of the blood, which was currently running down my arm, and dripping down my fingertips. It was a deeper cut then I thought.   
  
"Don't shoot! I'll come willingly." The calmness in my voice surprised me. It had obviously surprised them too because they lowered their and nodded mutely. They both grumbled to each other in a foreign tongue, obviously arguing about me. I winced as they both firmly grabbed my arms and proceeded to drag me to were ever the hell I was going. My arm had finally stopped bleeding as we reached a comet-sized hole filled with three spacecraft types of pods. I was beyond astonished now. Sure I had been to space once to Namik when we had to find the Dragon Balls and help Goku defeat…Oh my god Goku! Where was Goku…and Gohan…and everyone? What if they were killed too, I may never be rescued! Pushing on my captures I kicked and screamed attempting at a futile escape. "Let me go you jerks! I'm warning you I have friends and they could bet your asses in to the next dimension if they wanted too! Let me go already!"   
  
The biggest one of my two captures looked down anxiously at me and then scanned the area for people. I nearly laughed at this but I was to occupied biting the hell out of the shorter one's hand. I finally did laugh at the expression that he let out when he realized what I was doing. My laugh was cut short however when they both landed inside the middle of the hole and threw me into one of the pods.  
  
It locked with a panging click and both men peered down at me. Humor was most defiantly written on their faces as I banged at the small window. The smallest one, the one I had bitten, leaned down and slowly smirked once again he spoke in the foreign tongue, dictating harshly at me. What the hell was he saying? He must have known what I was thinking because he sighed and turned to his partner and nodded. A foggy white gas seeped in to the pod making my eyes droopy. Slowly I leaned back in to the leather seat, which whined under my weight as sleep over took me. All thoughts were whipped out.  
  
The girl was finally asleep. It took long enough! She sure did put up a fight though…what the hell was she mumbling about Gokuy…or was it Goku? Oh well, when she learns how to speak properly then I'll find out. I nodded to Nappa and we silently got in to our own pods, setting the coordination we both relaxed as we headed home…to Planet Vegeta.   
  
Little Lb- Well what did ya think? R&R and tell me any probs, comments, or if I should even think about writting more of this. 


End file.
